disneys_the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney's Storyteller Series)
The Hunchback of Notre Dame is a Disney Storyteller audiocassette based on the 1996 film of the same name. Product description Quasimodo yearns to be part of the world outside—and free from the cold walls and the life of loneliness within the cathedral. Esmeralda wishes to return to the teeming, boisterous life of the Parisian streets outside the cathedral. From the colorful madcap parades and pageantry of the Festival of Fools to the inspiring moments of friendship and courage between Quasimodo and Esmeralda, listeners can experience the rich tapestry of adventure, romance and humor of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Story Every morning, the city of Paris awakens to the bells of Notre Dame. In the houses of the city's winding, twisting lanes, families have their morning meal while, out on the street, horse-drawn wagons haul wares to market. The bakers bake, the blacksmiths speed out to the fire and iron, boys chase each other to school. And all of this happens right outside the doors of the cathedral of Notre Dame, which I, as the cathedral's Archdeacon, am blessed to call my home. The church is at the very heart of Paris, with all of life seeming to take place within it's shadow. Even as I stand here, I can hear the puppet master Clopin entertaining the children outside in the town square with the story of... Quasimodo. SONG: The Bells of Notre Dame On horseback, Frollo chased the gypsy mother through the shadowy, snow-covered streets of Paris. She ran for her life, and Frollo thundered after her. At last, hope: The cathedral of Notre Dame, standing in the distance. She ran across the courtyard, still hugging her precious bundle to her chest. She pounded on the doors of Notre Dame. GYPSY MOTHER: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary! Frollo galloped towards the gypsy and reached for the bundle she held. She tried to protect it but lost her balance and fell down the stone steps. FROLLO: A baby? A monster! Frollo looked around and, spying a well, made his way there and prepared to drop in the baby. That's when I stepped in. The Bells of Notre Dame (continued) Time passed, and living high in the bell tower of Notre Dame, Quasimodo grew into a man. He never left this fortress of stone, but he had companions: three carved gargoyles—Victor, Laverne and Hugo—who would come to life to keep him company. On this bright morning, all were looking down at the square in front of the cathedral which was filled with music, dancers, and much gating. HUGO: Hey, Quasi, what's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging? VICTOR: A festival. HUGO: You mean a Feast of Fools? QUASIMODO: Uh-huh. A sad Quasimodo turned away from his friends on the balcony and went inside his room. VICTOR: Aren't you going to watch the festival with us? HUGO: I don't get it. VICTOR: But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo. LAVERNE: What good is watchin' a party of you never get to go? Here—get away from me. Go on, ya bunch of buzzards. He's not made of stone like us. Quasi, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Laverne all about it? QUASIMODO: I... I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all. LAVERNE: Well, did ya ever think of goin' there instead? QUASIMODO: Sure! But I'd never fit in out there. I'm not... normal. LAVERNE: Oh, Quasi, Quasi, Quasi. VICTOR: As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival. QUASIMODO: Me?!? HUGO: No, the Pope. Of course, you! LAVERNE: Quasi, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without ya. HUGO: Yeah, you're human, with the flesh and the hair and the naval lint. We're just part of the architecture. QUASIMODO: Thanks for the encouragement. But you're all forgetting one big thing. GARGOYLES: What? QUASIMODO: My master, Frollo. LAVERNE: Ohhhh. HUGO: Ohhhh, yeahhhh. VICTOR: Oh, dear, yes. W-Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, d-does he mean "ever," ever? QUASIMODO: Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go. HUGO: Who says you gotta ask? QUASIMODO: Oh, no. HUGO: Ya sneak out... LAVERNE: It's just one afternoon... QUASIMODO: I couldn't— HUGO: '''...and ya sneak back in. '''LAVERNE: He'll never know you were gone. QUASIMODO: And if I got caught? VICTOR: Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. QUASIMODO: He might see me. HUGO: You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt ya! QUASIMODO: You're right! I'll go! LAVERNE: Yay! HUGO: Atta boy! VICTOR: Oh, hurrah! FROLLO: Good morning, Quasimodo. When Claude Frollo entered, the gargoyles froze back into stone. QUASIMODO: Oh, good m-morning, Master. FROLLO: Dear boy, whomever are you talking to? QUASIMODO: My... friends. FROLLO: I see. And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo? QUASIMODO: Stone. FROLLO: Can stone talk? QUASIMODO: No, it can't. FROLLO: That's right. You're a smart lad. Now, lunch. Placing a small basket he'd brought with him on the table, Frollo flashed an icy smile as he watched Quasimodo dash about the room trying to please him. FROLLO: Shall we review your alphabet today? QUASIMODO: Oh, yes, Master. I would like that very much. FROLLO: Very well. "A"? QUASIMODO: Abomination. FROLLO: "B"? QUASIMODO: Blasphemy. FROLLO: "C"? QUASIMODO: C-Contrition. FROLLO: "D"? QUASIMODO: Damnation. FROLLO: "E"? QUASIMODO: Eternal damnation. FROLLO: Good. "F"? QUASIMODO: Festival. FROLLO: Excuse me? QUASIMODO: F-F-Forgiveness! FROLLO: You said, "Festival." QUASIMODO: No! FROLLO: You are thinking about going to the festival. QUASIMODO: I-It's just that you go every year and— FROLLO: I'' am a public official; I ''must go. But I don't enjoy a moment! Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor. QUASIMODO: I didn't mean to upset you, Master. FROLLO: Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son? QUASIMODO: I'm sorry, sir. FROLLO: Oh, my dear Quasimodo. You don't know what it's like out there. I do... I do... SONG: Out There QUASIMODO: You are good to me, Master. I'm sorry. FROLLO: You are forgiven. But remember, Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary. QUASIMODO: My sanctuary. Then Frollo made his way down the bell tower steps. Out There (continued) ************** Down on the street, out of Quasimodo's view, walked a dashing, young Captain of the Guard named Phoebus. Wearing a well-worn cloak that hid his dazzling armor, Phoebus led his horse Achilles through the streets of Paris, looking for the Palace of Justice. As Phoebus made his way, two big, burly soldiers pushed rudely by him and dashed around the corner. They were on the trail of something. They were hunting gypsies! As the soldiers left, Phoebus turned to see a woman. The gypsy played the tambourine while her goat danced on the streets of Paris for coins thrown by passersby. In all his life, Phoebus had never beheld a woman so beautiful. It seemed to him that she moved with the grace of the wind. Her laughter floated on the air. He moved closer, tossing coins in her hat. Suddenly, a warning: soldiers were on the way! The dancing gypsy, known as Esmeralda, dashed off while her goat Djali grabbed the hat filled with coins, spilling the money into the street. When Esmeralda came back to help Djali, the soldiers grabbed her. BRUTISH SOLDIER: All right, gypsy, where'd you get the money? ESMERALDA: For your information, I earned it. BRUTISH SOLDIER: Gypsies don't earn money. OAFISH SOLDIER: They steal it. ESMERALDA: You'd know a lot about stealing! BRUTISH SOLDIER: Troublemaker, eh? Esmeralda fought for all she was worth but the soldiers held tight, finally taking her prisoner. That was when Djali lowered his head and rammed into a soldier, setting Esmeralda free. BRUTISH SOLDIER: Come back here, gypsy! As Esmeralda made her escape, Phoebus moved his horse to block the soldiers' path. PHOEBUS: Achilles! Sit! Achilles was a good horse and listened to his master—sitting down right on the sergeant. PHOEBUS: Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse! Naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere. BRUTISH SOLDIER: Get this thing off me! One of the soldiers drew his dagger. OAFISH SOLDIER: I'll teach you a lesson... peasant! Coolly, Phoebus drew his sword and, as he did so, threw back his cloak to reveal his soldier's uniform! PHOEBUS: You were saying... Lieutenant? OAFISH SOLDIER: Oh, C-Captain! Ow! At your service, sir. PHOEBUS: I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but... the Palace of Justice? Suddenly, the soldiers were all salutes and smiles. BRUTISH SOLDIER: Make way for the Captain! The soldiers escorted Phoebus all the way to the Court of Justice, where Frollo welcomed him as the new Captain of the Guard. FROLLO: Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars. PHOEBUS: Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir. FROLLO: Your service record precedes you, Phoebus. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber. PHOEBUS: And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it. FROLLO: You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled. PHOEBUS: Misled, sir? The grim-faced Frollo pointed out into the square, where Esmeralda was delighting the crowds with her dancing. FROLLO: The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts, and they must be... stopped. PHOEBUS: I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune-tellers and palm readers? Frollo removed a brick from the wall to reveal a nest of ants. As he spoke, he squashed them one by one. FROLLO: Eh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For 20 years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one... by... one. And yet, for all my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles. PHOEBUS: What are we going to do about it, sir? Frollo crushed the remaining ants. PHOEBUS: You make your point quite vividly, sir. FROLLO: Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain? PHOEBUS: Not recently, sir. FROLLO: Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along. ************** As the people of Paris made their way to the festival, there was one who, encouraged by his gargoyle friends, plucked up his courage and decided to join them. Swinging down the side of the cathedral, Quasimodo landed with a thud in the midst of the crowds. SONG: Topsy Turvy Quasimodo crashed into a tent of dancing women, knocking a table over. ESMERALDA: Are you all right? QUASIMODO: I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry. ESMERALDA: Well, you're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see. QUASIMODO: No, no! N-No! ESMERALDA: There. See? No harm done. Just try to be a little more careful. QUASIMODO: I-I-I will. ESMERALDA: By the way, GREAT mask! Topsy Turvy (continued) Esmeralda danced, enchanting the crowd who whistled and cheered. FROLLO: Look at that disgusting display. PHOEBUS: Yes, sir! Sensing Frollo's disapproval, Esmeralda couldn't resist teasing him. Placing her scarf around his neck, she pulled him toward her, daring him to ignore her charms. But Frollo was determined to show ''no ''admiration. His anger with the gypsy only grew. At the end of the dance, the gypsy king Clopin climbed on stage to announce the day's big moment. CLOPIN: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance! Topsy Turvy (continued) Onto the stage came a line of contestants, one more horrid-looking than the next. At last, only Quasimodo remained. Esmeralda reached up to pull off his mask. MAN 1: That's no mask. WOMAN 1: It's his face! WOMAN 2: He's hideous! MAN 2: It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame! With these cruel words, Quasimodo's world came crashing down. He covered his face in shame. CLOPIN: Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is — Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame! Topsy Turvy (continued) As the crowd cheered on the happy Quasimodo, soldiers started pelting Quasimodo with fruit. Soon the crowd joined in. Quasimodo tried to get away but the crowd tied him up with a rope, making escape impossible. Sad and terrified, Quasimodo begged Frollo to help him. QUASIMODO: Master! Master, please, help me! But Frollo turned a deaf ear, allowing the crowd to torment Quasimodo. Phoebus could stand no more. PHOEBUS: Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty. FROLLO: In a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here. Suddenly, the crowd parted to reveal Esmeralda. Quietly, she made her way to Quasimodo's side. ESMERALDA: Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Then Esmeralda leaned over and wiped Quasimodo's face clean. FROLLO: You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once! ESMERALDA: Yes, Your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature. FROLLO: I forbid it! With that, Esmeralda cut Quasimodo's ropes. FROLLO: How dare you defy me? ESMERALDA: You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help. FROLLO: Silence! ESMERALDA: Justice! FROLLO: Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence. ESMERALDA: Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only took I see is you! FROLLO: Captain Phoebus! Arrest her. Phoebus signaled his soldiers to stop Esmeralda, but as they came near, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke! Then she reappeared across the square. ESMERALDA: Oh, boys! Over here! FROLLO: Witchcraft! SOLDIERS: There she is! Get her! Again, the soldiers closed in on Esmeralda. She flung herself out into the crowd, who passed her and Djali hand-over-hand above their heads. Then she flipped off their hands and onto a large cage. Knocking it over, Esmeralda danced. As she did, the cage flew downhill like a rolling log. It mowed down soldiers in its way. The soldiers charged again, but Esmeralda and Djali, with help from the crowd, managed to keep one step ahead of them and finally disappeared altogether. Phoebus stared in admiration. PHOEBUS: What a woman! But Frollo was angrier than ever. FROLLO: Find her, Captain. I want her alive. PHOEBUS: Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsy girl and do not harm her. With Phoebus gone, Frollo turned his rage in Quasimodo, who stood hanging his head in shame. QUASIMODO: I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again. Slowly, sadly, Quasimodo turned his back on the crowd and made his way to the cathedral. He opened the huge doors, and when they closed behind him, Quasimodo descended again into the dark world he'd always known. At the same time, Esmeralda and Djali, disguised as an old beggar, entered Notre Dame. As they approached the sanctuary, Phoebus stepped out of the shadows. ESMERALDA: You! Esmeralda lunged for Phoebus and managed to catch him off guard long enough to throw him down, pull out his sword and hold it to his throat. PHOEBUS: Easy, easy—I-I-I just shaved this morning. Esmeralda pushed the sword tip harder against Phoebus' neck. PHOEBUS: All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologize. ESMERALDA: For what? Oof! PHOEBUS: That, for example. ESMERALDA: You sneaky son of a... PHOEBUS: Ah-ah-ah, watch it. You're in a church. ESMERALDA: Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky? Seeing Phoebus smile and relax for a moment, Esmeralda grabbed a candelabra and swung with all her might. PHOEBUS: Ah, candlelight... privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat. Ooh! You fight almost as well as a man. ESMERALDA: Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you. Seeing the two were otherwise equally matched, Djali decided to throw his weight in with his mistress. Rearing back, he butted Phoebus and brought the fight to a standstill. PHOEBUS: Oh! I didn't know you had a kid. ESMERALDA: Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers. PHOEBUS: Eh, I noticed. Ah, permit me. I'm Phoebus. It means "Sun God." And you are? ESMERALDA: Is this an interrogation? PHOEBUS: I believe it's called an introduction. ESMERALDA: You're not arresting me? PHOEBUS: Not as long as you're in here. I can't. ESMERALDA: Huh. You're not at all like the other soldiers. PHOEBUS: Thank you. ESMERALDA: So... if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want? PHOEBUS: I'd settle for your name. ESMERALDA: Esmeralda. PHOEBUS: Beautiful. Much better than Phoebus, anyway. Suddenly, Claude Frollo stepped out from the shadows. FROLLO: Good work, Captain. Now arrest her. Believing Phoebus had tricked her, Esmeralda froze with rage. ESMERALDA: You tricked me. PHOEBUS: Claim "sanctuary." Say it! FROLLO: I'm waiting, Captain. PHOEBUS: I'm sorry, sir. She claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do. FROLLO: Then drag her outside and... That's when I stepped in, as the Archdeacon of Notre Dame. ARCHDEACON: Frollo! You will not touch her. Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church. Frollo understood what I meant and featured for his soldiers to leave. Then he leaned in close to Esmeralda. FROLLO: You think you've outfitted me. But I am a patient man. And gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. You've chosen a magnificent prison. But it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine! As Frollo passed outside, he issued orders for his soldiers to surround Notre Dame, ready to arrest Esmeralda should she step outside. ESMERALDA: Don't worry, Djali. If Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong! ARCHDEACON: Don't act rashly, my child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further. ESMERALDA: You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought I'd just one person could stand up to him, then... What do they have against people who are different, anyway? ARCHDEACON: You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself. ESMERALDA: Well, no one out there is going to help, that's for sure. ARCHDEACON: Well, perhaps there's someone in here ''who ''can. SONG: God Help the Outcasts High up in his tower, Quasimodo heard Esmeralda's song and wept, moved by her prayers. He climbed down into the cathedral and hid among the shadows. MAN: You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?! QUASIMODO: Oh! MAN: Haven't you caused enough trouble already? Startled, Quasimodo began to run. ESMERALDA: Wait! I-I'd like to talk to you. Esmeralda and Djali followed Quasimodo to his home in the bell tower. LAVERNE: Look! He's got a friend with him. ESMERALDA: Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you. QUASIMODO: Yes. Well, I, uh... I have chores to do. I-It was nice... seeing... you... again. Ohh...! ESMERALDA: No, wait! I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life have pulled you... up... on... the... stage. What is this place? QUASIMODO: This is where I live. Esmeralda was enchanted by the miniature village Quasimodo had carved. Seeing the care and love he brought to everything he touched, she began to see him with new eyes. ESMERALDA: You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky — all this room to yourself. QUASIMODO: Well, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles and, of course, the bells. Would you like to see them? ESMERALDA: Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Djali? QUASIMODO: Follow me. I'll introduce you. ESMERALDA: I never knew there were so many. QUASIMODO: That's Little Sophia. And Jeane-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louise-Marie. Triplets, you know. Would you like to see more? ESMERALDA: We'd love to. QUASIMODO: Good. I've saved the best for last. It was sunset when Quasimodo and Esmeralda climbed to the very top of the bell tower. Spread out below them was the city of Paris, sparkling in the evening light. ESMERALDA: I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever. QUASIMODO: Y-You could, you know. ESMERALDA: No, I couldn't. QUASIMODO: Oh, yes, you have sanctuary. ESMERALDA: But not freedom. "Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." QUASIMODO: But y-y-you're not like other gypsies. They are... evil. ESMERALDA: Who told you that? QUASIMODO: My master, Frollo. He raised me. ESMERALDA: How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you? QUASIMODO: Cruel? Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know. ESMERALDA: He told you that? QUASIMODO: Look at me. ESMERALDA: Give me your hand. QUASIMODO: Why? ESMERALDA: Just let me see it. Hmm. A long lifeline. Oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, mmm, mmm. Well, that's funny. QUASIMODO: What? ESMERALDA: I don't see any... QUASIMODO: Any what? ESMERALDA: Monster Lines. Not a single one. Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil? QUASIMODO: No! No, no. You are kind and good and—and... ESMERALDA: And a gypsy. And maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us. QUASIMODO: You helped me. Now I will help you. ESMERALDA: But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door. QUASIMODO: We won't use a door. ESMERALDA: You mean, climb down? Esmeralda and Djali looked down at the streets of Paris far, far below and gasped. QUASIMODO: Sure. You carry him. I carry you. ESMERALDA: Okay. Come on, Djali. QUASIMODO: Ready? Don't be afraid. The trick is not to look down. ESMERALDA: You've done this before? QUASIMODO: No. Graceful as a deer, Quasimodo climbed and sometimes slid Toboggan-style down to the street below, leaving Esmeralda and Djali safely in the ground. QUASIMODO: I'll never forget you, Esmeralda. ESMERALDA: Come with me. QUASIMODO: What? ESMERALDA: To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place. QUASIMODO: Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No. This is where I belong. Reaching up to kiss a shy Quasimodo on the cheek, Esmeralda took the necklace she always wore from around her neck and gave it to the hunchback. ESMERALDA: If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way. QUASIMODO: But how? ESMERALDA: Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. QUASIMODO: Hurry. You must go. As Esmeralda and Djali ran off into the night, Quasimodo climbed up and up and up to his room of stone. Extending his hands for the very last push, Quasimodo was startled to see a hand reach down and pull him onto the balcony. Phoebus. PHOEBUS: Hi, there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her? Convinced Phoebus wanted to harm Esmeralda, Quasimodo lunged at the Captain. PHOEBUS: Whoa, whoa! Whoa! Easy! QUASIMODO: No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out! PHOEBUS: Wait! All I want is to— QUASIMODO: Go! Then Quasimodo picked up a torch and went after Phoebus. PHOEBUS: I mean her no harm. You tell her for me, I didn't mean to trap her here. But it was the only way I could save her life. Will you tell her that? Will you? QUASIMODO: If you go. Now. PHOEBUS: I'll go. Oh, and one more thing. Tell Esmeralda... she's very lucky. QUASIMODO: Why? PHOEBUS: To have a friend like you. SONG: Heaven's Light While Quasimodo rang the bells of Notre Dame so sweetly, they seemed to call out his love for Esmeralda. Another man sat in darkness and shadows, also thinking of the gypsy—but unlike Quasimodo, this man had thoughts of evil. Frollo called out to the heavens above to let him possess the gypsy, or the fire within him would drive him to destroy her. BRUTISH SOLDIER: Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped. FROLLO: But how? I... Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris! ************** And so the soldiers began a witch hunt in Paris, breaking down doors, destroying everything in their search for Esmeralda. Frollo offered other gypsies money to tell him Esmeralda's hiding place. When they refused, he had them imprisoned. At a mill, where a gypsy talisman was found, Frollo locked the innocent family inside and then turned to Phoebus. FROLLO: Burn it. PHOEBUS: What?! FROLLO: Until it smoulders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of. PHOEBUS: With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent. FROLLO: But you were trained to follow orders! PHOEBUS: Not the orders of a madman. Phoebus took the burning torch from Frollo's hand... and put it out. Grabbing another torch, Frollo galloped to the mill and set the dry, thatched roof on fire himself. Horrified, Phoebus dove through a window into the burning building and brought the family out to safety. That brave deed sealed Phoebus' fate. FROLLO: The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity. You threw away a promising career. PHOEBUS: Consider it my highest honor, sir. The soldiers made ready to execute Phoebus on the spot. But Esmeralda, who was hidden in the crowd, had other ideas. Using her scarf as a sling, she threw a stone at Frollo's horse. It tested up, dumping Frollo on the ground. In all the confusion, Phoebus was able to save himself, jumping onto Frollo's horse and taking off at a gallop. FROLLO: Get him! And don't hit my horse! Phoebus dashed across the bridge — but not fast enough. An arrow hit him in the shoulder, and he fell into the river. FROLLO: Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl. If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it. When the soldiers were gone, Esmeralda raced down to the riverbank and slipped silently into the water. When her head appeared again, she was carrying the unconscious Phoebus, bringing him to safety. ************** But was there any such place? Paris was burning. Frollo would not be content until Esmeralda was captured. SOLDIER: Sir, we've looked everywhere and still no sign of the gypsy girl. FROLLO: I had the entire cathedral surrounded. Guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped. Unless... A sly smile crept across Frollo's face as he looked back at the bell tower of Notre Dame Cathedral. Inside the bell tower sat a heartbroken Quasimodo. He was sure Esmeralda had been captured by Frollo. Hours passed while he waited for word. And then... a surprise visitor! ESMERALDA: Quasimodo? QUASIMODO: Esmeralda? Esmeralda, you're all right! I knew you'd come back! ESMERALDA: You've done so much for me already, my friend. But I must ask your help one more time. QUASIMODO: Yes, anything. Esmeralda motioned to someone down the stairs. Then two gypsies came into Quasimodo's room, carrying an unconscious Phoebus. ESMERALDA: This is Phoebus. He's wounded and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him? Motioning for them to follow, Quasimodo had them out Phoebus on his bed just as the Captain regained consciousness. PHOEBUS: Oh. Esmeralda? ESMERALDA: Shh, shh, shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move. From the shadows, Quasimodo watched as Phoebus and Esmeralda gazed into one another's eyes lovingly. His heart grew sad. All at once, Djali began to bleat. QUASIMODO: Frollo's coming! You must leave. Quick, follow me! ESMERALDA: Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him. QUASIMODO: I promise. ESMERALDA: Thank you. As Frollo approached, Quasimodo hid Phoebus under his dinner table. FROLLO: Ahem. QUASIMODO: Oh. Oh, Master. I-I-I-I didn't think you'd be coming. FROLLO: I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little... treat. Is there something troubling you, Quasimodo? QUASIMODO: Oh. No! Quasimodo was terrified Frollo would discover Phoebus, but that wasn't what Frollo was after. FROLLO: I know... you helped her ESCAPE! QUASIMODO: But I... FROLLO: And now all of Paris is burning because of YOU! QUASIMODO: She was kind to me, Master. FROLLO: YOU IDIOT!! That wasn't kindness, it was cunning! She's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother! Frollo put a fatherly arm around Quasimodo. FROLLO: Well, never you mind, Quasimodo. She'll be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer. QUASIMODO: What do you mean? FROLLO: I know where her hideout is. And tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men. Pleased with himself for having frightened Quasimodo, Frollo turned and left. PHOEBUS: Ah... We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first... Are you coming with me? QUASIMODO: I can't. PHOEBUS: I thought you were Esmeralda's friend. QUASIMODO: Frollo's my master. I can't disobey him again. PHOEBUS: She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude. Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right. And with that, Phoebus slowly and painfully made his way out of the bell tower. Quasimodo pulled out Esmeralda's necklace and, mustering all his courage, ran after Phoebus. QUASIMODO: Phoebus! Shh! I'm coming with you. PHOEBUS: Glad you changed your mind. QUASIMODO: I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her. PHOEBUS: You know where she is? QUASIMODO: No, but she said that this would help us find her. ************** Led by the map on Esmeralda's woven band to a cemetery, Phoebus and Quasimodo approached an obelisk that looked strangely familiar. Almost by accident, Quasimodo removed the cover of a tomb and suddenly stairs were revealed. Stairs piled high on both sides with skulls. PHOEBUS: Cheerful place. Kinda makes ya wish ya got out more often, eh, Quasi? QUASIMODO: Not me. I just want to earn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower before I get in any more trouble. PHOEBUS: Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now. QUASIMODO: What do you mean? The skeletons they'd been looking at came to life and began to follow them. Suddenly, Phoebus and Quasimodo were surrounded by gypsies dressed as skeletons. Clopin stepped forward from the crowd. CLOPIN: Well, well, well. What have we here? GYPSY 1: Trespassers! GYPSY 2: Spies! PHOEBUS: We're not spies. QUASIMODO: You've got to listen... CLOPIN: Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found out hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale. SONG: The Court of Miracles CLOPIN: Gather around, everybody. There's good "noose" tonight. It's a double header. A couple of Frollo's spies. And not just any spies. His Captain of the Guard and his loyal, bell-ringing henchman. The Court of Miracles (continued) ESMERALDA: STOP! QUASIMODO AND PHOEBUS: *Esmeralda!* ESMERALDA: These men aren't spies. They're out friends. CLOPIN: Why didn't they say so? QUASIMODO AND PHOEBUS: We DID say so! ESMERALDA: This is the soldier who saved the miller's family. And Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral. PHOEBUS: We came to earn you—Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men. ESMERALDA: Then let's waste no time. We must leave immediately. You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful. PHOEBUS: Don't thank me. Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I would never have found my way here. FROLLO: Nor would I! After 20 years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me. ESMERALDA: What are you talking about? Frollo smoothed Quasimodo's hair as though he were a pet. FROLLO: Why, he led me right to you, my dear. ESMERALDA: You're a liar. FROLLO: And look what else I've caught in my net: Captain Phoebus, back from the dead. Another "miracle," no doubt. I shall remedy that. '' Frollo turned to the gypsies.'' FROLLO: There'll be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow. And you're all invited to attend. Lock them up. QUASIMODO: No, please, Master! FROLLO: Take him back to the bell tower. And make sure he stays there. ************** At sundown of that same evening, Frollo held court in front of the cathedral. FROLLO: The prisoner, Esmeralda, has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: Death! As soldiers tied Esmeralda to the stake, ready to carry out Frollo's cruel wishes, the crowd became angrier and angrier. WOMAN: Release her! She's done nothing wrong! MAN: Let her go! She is innocent! As an Archdeacon of the church, I tried to reason with Frollo but he was like a man possessed. He grabbed a torch and went up to Esmeralda. FROLLO: The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me... or the fire. She spit in his face. FROLLO: The gypsy, Esmeralda, has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in mortal jeopardy. There was one who might have been able to save Esmeralda—but Quasimodo was chained up inside of Notre Dame. Thick as these chains were, they were as nothing compared to the chains of despair that wound around Quasimodo's heart. HUGO: Come on, Quasi. Snap out of it! VICTOR: Your friends are down there. QUASIMODO: It's all my fault. LAVERNE: Ya gotta break these chains! QUASIMODO: I can't. I tried. What difference would it make? VICTOR: But you can't let Frollo win! QUASIMODO: He already has. LAVERNE: These chains aren't what's holding you back, Quasimodo. QUASIMODO: ''Leave me alone.'' HUGO: Okay. Okay, Quasi. We'll leave ya alone. VICTOR: After all, we're only made out of stone. LAVERNE: We just thought maybe you were made of somethin' stronger. Frollo's words floated up to Quasimodo. FROLLO: For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs! The crowd screamed as Frollo lit the fire. QUASIMODO: NOOO!!!!!! Quasimodo gathered all his strength and, straining at his chains, pulled and tugged until the very walls of Notre Dame began to shake. The chains snapped! Down below, Esmeralda struggled for breath as the fire and smoke rose higher and higher around her. Quasimodo took one of his chains, wrapped it around a gargoyle and then swung down to the swooning Esmeralda, plucking her from her fiery grave. Then, climbing high to the front of Notre Dame, Quasimodo held Esmeralda over his head in triumph. QUASIMODO: SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! FROLLO: Captain! Seize the cathedral! Back in the bell tower, Quasimodo placed the unconscious Esmeralda on a bed of straw. Then, hearing the soldiers charge the cathedral, Quasimodo picked up a huge, wooden beam and hurled it over the balcony, putting the soldiers to flight. But Frollo rallied them again. FROLLO: You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door! Left alone with only one guard, Phoebus knocked him cold and took his keys. Freeing himself and Clopin, he leaped onto a prison cart and turned to the crowd. PHOEBUS: Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city, and now, he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it? CROWD: NO!!! Phoebus and Clopin released all of the gypsies from their cages and led the charge towards the cathedral. As Phoebus fought his way across the square, Quasimodo and the gargoyles defended the cathedral. The soldiers tried to scale the wall with a ladder. Quasimodo knocked them down with flying masonry bricks. The soldiers came once more, this time with a grappling book attached to a rope. As they began to climb the rope up the cathedral wall, Quasimodo chucked the hook free. The soldiers fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Phoebus was cutting this way and that with spear and sword and trying as hard as Quasimodo to beat back the soldiers. But things looked very bad for our friends. Down below, the soldiers had almost beaten down the doors of the church with a battering ram when Quasimodo picked up a beam and, using it as a lever, tipped his cauldron of molten lead over. The hot lead spilled across the balcony and down through the gargoyle rain spouts to scatter the soldiers once and for all. QUASIMODO: We've done it, Esmeralda! We've beaten them back! Come and see! Esmeralda, wake up! You're safe now. Esmeralda? Oh, no! Oh, no. In all the confusion, Frollo had crept into the bell tower, and now he stood over Esmeralda. QUASIMODO: You killed her. FROLLO: It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. Now, now, now, l-listen to me, Quasimodo. QUASIMODO: No, you listen!! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! ESMERALDA: Quasimodo? FROLLO: She lives! Frollo raised his sword. QUASIMODO: NO! Quasimodo ran out onto the balcony, holding Esmeralda in his arms. Frollo followed. FROLLO: Leaving so soon? Quasimodo crawled over the balcony and tried to move out of Frollo's way. Frollo swung at them with his sword. Quasimodo began to zigzag across the face of the cathedral. As soon as he could get back to the balcony, Quasimodo lifted Esmeralda to safety and prepared to follow her, but Frollo was there instantly, poised to do Quasimodo great harm. FROLLO: I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch—just as your own mother died trying to save you. QUASIMODO: What? FROLLO: And now, I'm going to do what I should have done... 20 years ago! Frollo flung his cape at Quasimodo, knocking him off the gargoyle he was clinging to. As Quasimodo fell, he grabbed at Frollo's cape, flipping him over the balcony. Seeing her friend in danger, Esmeralda ran to help Quasimodo. Frollo saw a perfect opportunity and struck at her with his sword. FROLLO: And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! As Frollo lunged to get at Esmeralda, he lost his grip and fell to the burning streets below. But Esmeralda's joy was brief. She lost her grip, and Quasimodo fell away. ESMERALDA: Quasimodo! Quasi! NOOOOOO!!! One level below, Phoebus leaned out and caught Quasimodo! ************** The morning dawned bright and clear. In the streets, the citizens of Paris worked side-by-side with the gypsies to clear away any signs of the battle. Everyone looked up as the huge, wooden doors of the cathedral opened. Hand in hand, Esmeralda and Phoebus walked out into the daylight. And with them, stepping out of the shadows, was Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame! CLOPIN: Three cheers for Quasimodo!! SONG: The Bells of Notre Dame (Reprise) LAVERNE: Don't you ever migrate?! The End Category:Music